All He Needs
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: They were on the run again as always. They were always on the run. They were never safe. But it was okay. Because as long as Gilbert has his brother by his side it was going to be okay.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This fic is based on a picture on deviant are called 'What If' and it's by cretica. Go check out their art because it is amazing and beautiful.**

**If you need a link I'll give it to you.**

**That's all I really have to say.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

They were on the run again as always. Always on the run, never safe.

Gilbert didn't say anything as he watched the city go by him. Unlike his brother he had chosen not to wear the goggles this time and simply let his eyes water slightly as he watched the buildings go by in a blur and feeling his hair whip against his face alongside the wind.

Almost unconsciously his arms tightened around Ludwig's waist. They had been on the run for as long as he could remember. Since their father had died and they had lost his protection they hadn't been able to sleep safely or fee secure in more than one place for more than a few days at most before needing to move on somewhere else.

There had been some run-ins with trouble; the scars on their bodies were more than a response to that. Scars were medals of honor on the street. They told the others that you had seen the danger, faced it, and survived. They kept others away and those who didn't stay away. Well…

A new scar would be added to both their and the dumbshits bodies.

Ludwig slowed the motorcycle they were on when they came to a divide in the street. They had a choice to go either to the left or the right.

Gilbert silently tapped Ludwig's right arm. In response Ludwig started the motorcycle once more and started on the right choice which led to a deserted highway.

Gilbert turned his head so that the left side was then pressed into Ludwigs back and he could still see the buildings and the lights.

He had liked this city. They had seen a lot in the past years however this one took the cake easily. Not only were there gullible bartenders that didn't ask for ID when you asked for alcohol as long as you were paying real money the people there were some of the best.

There was friendly Antonio who was able to match him drink for drink and easily made him laugh and forget the problems for a night. He also gave him and Ludwig a place to sleep at night and never asked a single question.

There had been Francis who was Antonio's best friend. He preferred a lighter kind of alcohol and was a bit of a pervert but his skills at massages took out tensions in his body that he had grown accustomed to.

However he drew the line at sleeping with him.

Excluding the first three times.

There had been cute little Feliciano who had immediately grown attached to Ludwig and would rarely leave his side. Ludwig would sleep at Feliciano's apartment more than at Antonio's and when Gilbert would see his brother again he had a small smile on his face.

He, Francis, and Antonio had been taking bets on whether or not Ludwig and Feliciano had been sleeping together. In one of their many quiet talks in the night Ludwig had confessed that he had been.

The two brothers never kept anything from each other.

The buildings were starting to get smaller and smaller, melting into simple street slights and tress.

He would miss this one. They had done the same thing that they have been doing for years. Leave the place late at night so that there would be no witnesses. No one to bother them.

For the first time in years they had hesitated. They could simply stay here and create a life for them. They could settle down. Get proper jobs and settlements. Maybe Ludwig could go to a university or a college like he had wanted to. They had friends there that weren't afraid of them. Cute little Feliciano for Ludwig. Francis and Antonio for Gilbert.

But they couldn't. They needed to leave before they brought trouble to innocents again like they had done in the past.

Never safe. They were never going to be able to settle down. They would never be able to have a girlfriend or a future wife with kids. They would most likely die young, or rather killed the moment they let their guards down.

They were destined to travel from town to town. Creating new identities with each one. Leaving each one a few days later and restarting somewhere new once more.

It had hurt this time to leave. This time unlike the others they had made new friends and making attachments. Something their father had warned them against doing.

Neither had said a single word as they had left. He didn't know about Ludwig but he was doing what their father had taught them to do. Destroy attachments and emotions that they didn't need. Take those unneeded and unwanted emotions and put them into the trash can in their minds. They never existed and they would never bring them down.

He didn't want to but it needed to be done. To ensure that they wouldn't interfere and stop him from doing what needed to be done.

Gilbert watched the trees go by and his eyes watered slightly. He was sure that it was from the wind they were going through but it also might have been from what he was doing. Against his better judgment he had left a piece of himself in that town and with that little two-people group, which had momentarily been a three-people group, and with Francis and Antonio.

He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured them once more before erasing them from his mind. He opened his eyes.

The hours he and Ludwig had spent on this bike, that was a gift from their father, he had lost count. They had traveled from state to state on this bike. It was three colors. Black, red, and yellow. The colors of their fatherlands flag. The fatherland that they would hopefully see and maybe one day claim sanctuary there.

He tightened his grip around Ludwig's waist and pressed his face deeper into his back.

This was all he really needed. As long as Ludwig was there next to him he never needed anything else.

Ludwig as his other half. Separated they were incomplete and together they were whole. They were closer than brothers. They were soul mates.

Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes.

Yeah this was all he needed.

All he needed was his brother and he could bring himself to live and face another day.

This was everything to him.

**I just might do a second chapter of Ludwig's point of view during this.**

**This is my second fic based on a deviant art picture. And this artist has a lot more pictures that are kinda inspiring me. I sense a pattern coming here.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
